Best Friends Or Are We More?(SwanQueen AU)
by evil.duckling77
Summary: Regina and Emma had been best friends for as long as they can remember. Ever since they were eight years old, they've clicked. They were inseparable and no one can get in between them. But can they over come a few difficult obstacles or will everything fall and ruin their friendship? SwanQueen AU


_**Hey guys! I had this idea stuck in my head for awhile and for me, if I ever have an ideas stuck in my head I have to use it. Wither its for a video edit/edit, an RP or a fanfic, I need to get it out if my head. I will be trying as fast as I can to write chapters for this fanfic and my other one. I hope you guys enjoy this and if you have any comments, suggestions or questions then don't hesitate to comment**_

_**~~~SWANQUEEN~~~**_

Emma and Regina had been best friends for as long as they can remember. They were put in the same foster homes all of their lives that was until Regina's eighth birthday when two successful couple, Henry Mills, mayor of Storybrooke and his wife Cora Mills, one of the best lawyers ever lived. It had broke their hearts when they found out they were being separated.

~~~~SQ~~~~

Emma had finished zipping up Regina's duffle bag as her parents waited for her outside next to their car. "Come on Regina, you've dreams sod this and now it's finally happening. You can't stay here." Emma said and Regina stayed sitting on her bed with her arms crossed. "I'm not leaving you Emma, I can't and I won't." Regina replied and Emma sighed before walking over to her. "I promise that if a family adopts me or when ever I can get out, I'll find you. I'll always find you and I'll call everyday to check up on you. You're my best friend and nothing will change that, not even thousands of miles but you have to go now." Emma said as tears stream down their faces.

Regina nodded and hugged Emma before whispering, "promise?" And Emma nodded slightly, "I promise." They both heard a knock and looked at the door. "It's time to go." said and they nodded. They were both very smart for their age and they knew it would be hard to keep in touch with each other but that wasn't going to stop them. They let go of each other and Emma carried Regina's bag as they walked outside. Henry quickly ran over to Emma and put the bag in the trunk. "Ready to go?" Cora asked.

Regina quickly turned around and hugged the blonde as tightly as she can. Emma quickly wrapped her arms around the brunette and the tears were back. "It's time to go honey." Henry said and they let go of each other as Regina got in the backseat. They watched each other as the car got lost down the street.

~~~2 Weeks Later~~~

Shortly after Regina moved in with her new family, Emma was in for a new surprise. A new couple walked in the foster care. The dark haired woman had a pixie hair cut and a small body, almost child like. The man on the other hand had dirty blonde hair, broad shoulders to go along with his muscular body and blue eyes.

The brunette was the principal at a high school while the blonde was a cop. The couple had tried to have their own child but they had never succeeded so they decided to give a child a chance at happiness.

When they first saw Emma, they knew she was the right one for them. She even had the brunette's chin, the blonde's eyes and hair. The woman's name was Mary Margret; people liked to nickname her Snow after Snow White because she's the fairest person you'll meet and she looks like her. Her husbands name was David; nicknamed Charming because his love for Mary was unbelievable and he's the best fighter there is. Not mentioning that he was the high school charmer.

While Emma was on her way to her new home the nice couple tried small talk with her. "So,are you excited kiddo? I could teach you self-defense. We'll bring criminals to justice."said David. "David!" Mary Margaret laughed. "Ignore him Emma, you and i will have the real fun. We could dress up and have tea parties just like princesses."

"David your a cop right?", asked Emma. "HA! I TOLD YOU SHE'D CHOOSE ME!" he yelled in triumph. "No i want to find my best friend. She got adopted a couple weeks ago." "No problem princess. Do you know who adopted her?" "Henry and Cora Mills." The car stopped. "THE Henry and Cora Mills?!" Snow asked in disbelief. "Yeahh…" Who are these people Emma asked herself. She thought of Regina and prayed she's in good hands. "Henry Mills is the Mayor." answered David and Emma sighed.

"But don't worry, we are some what friends with them so I'll try my best." David said and Emma smiled at him. "Thank you." David smiled back at him

They drove back home and they told the blonde a little about Storybrooke.

They showed Emma to her room and helped her unpack. "Would you like to go to Granny's, princess?" Mary Margaret asked and Emma nodded shyly. David picked up Emma and put her on his shoulder.

David had called Henry and Cora, he told them about the friendship Emma and Regina. They decided to meet up for dinner at the small dinar.

David set Emma down and they walked inside. Regina was talking to one of the waiter's before her parents called her over. She turned around and her eyes met Emma's eyes. "GINA!" "EM!" They both shouted at the same time.

They both ran to each other and into a hug. Their parents came out from behind them and laughed a bit. "Would you like to join us?" Cora asked and their girls looked at David and Mary Margaret.

"That would be lovely, thank you dear." Mary Margaret said. They sat at a booth and Emma and Regina sat next to each other. Emma and Regina told them about themselves and some of things they've gone through but only the things they were scared me of saying.

~~~PRESENT~~~

Both girls were now starting their second year in high school and it was going to be even more crazier than last year.

Regina was student body president, on the cheerleader team as captain and one of the smartest people in the school. Emma was the captain for the soccer, basketball, football and volleyball team, and she was one of the smartest people in the school.

Both girls have been at each other's side for as long as they can remember. They were both meeting each other at the apple tree, the usual place to meet each other, to find what classes they had together.

Emma was running late to their meet(again). She ran from her car to thw teacher and saw Regina smirking. "You're late... Again." Emma stuck out her tongue and sat down next to her. Regina handed her her coffee and drank from hers.

"So let me see your schedule." They looked at each other's schedule and screamed. "Yes! We have the same classes!" Regina shouted and Emma laughed. They talked about what they did for the last week of summer. The bell rang and both girls stood up and walked to their first class.

Classes was quick and it was time for lunch. The teacher gave them a paper so she could know more about them. She had each student introduce themselves and she told them what they would be doing for their and so did the other teachers.

Emma met Regina at her locker after grabbing her lunch and they saw a huge group of students walking. "Who are they?" Emma asked and Regina turned around. "Oh they are new students from New York." Regina replied and Emma shrugged. They walked to their usual spot at the apple tree.

The rest day went quick too, it was the same as the beginning of the day. The girls noticed they had some of the new students were in their classes. Regina only remembered two of the guys while Emma remembered two of the girls.

Both girls had practice for an hour. Emma had soccer practice while Regina had cheer practice

Emma met Regina at her car and they drove home. "Hey do you remember any of the new students?" Emma asked as they walked inside Regina's house. Regina nodded as she handed her bottled water. "I remember two guys and a girl,Robin, Killian and Katherine." Regina said sitting on the couch.

Emma sat next to Regina and took a sip as they watched TV. "I remember two girls, Ruby and Belle. They seem nice." Emma added and drank half of her water. They stayed watching TV until Regina's parents came back from work.

Emma had dinner with them before she went back home. It was like a normal routine for them. They spent so much time together that it would be unusual if they didn't hang out. Emma was a little worried about the new kids while Regina was happy that new people were here.

It's been years since Storybrooke had new people and the fact that they are from New York changes everything. The possibilities are endless on what can happen. Storybrooke was going to be flipped around.

_**~~~SwanQueen~~~**_

_**Sorry its short! I had huge writer's block this week but hopefully the next chapter will be better. I'll be adding videos from now on to my chapters so I hope you guys like them. Don't forget to comment, it really helps out a lot. It gives me motivation to write more. **_

_**-E**_


End file.
